Marlene
Marlene was a Dauntless-born initiate. She befriends Tris Prior in Divergent but plays a more important role in Insurgent. Biography ''Divergent Tris first encounters Marlene when they end up in the same team for capture the flag under Four. When she turns on a flashlight, Uriah Pedrad teases her about being afraid of the dark, but turns the flashlight off anyway. On their way back to the compound, she commends and compliments Tris on her decision to climb the Ferris wheel to find the other team, saying it was 'Erudite-smart'. She then allows Uriah to shoot a muffin off her head in a dare. She picks the muffin off the floor and eats it, amusing Uriah and Tris. She is good friends with Lynn ever since they were young, so she, Uriah and Lynn are often seen together. When Tris arrives at the fear landscape testing, she sees that Marlene is in her fear landscape, and is very scared of what she is seeing. Marlene ranks 4th in Dauntless initiation. Insurgent After Erudite's attack on the Dauntless, she was seemed to develop a strong relationship with Uriah. For a while, they stayed at the Candor headquarters and later moved back to the Dauntless compound. At one point, Lynn snaps at Uriah and her, telling them to just come out with their obvious relationship, which she responds with by kissing Uriah. She was killed in a simulation by Jeanine Matthews as a plot to get a ''Divergent 'rebels' for her to experiment off. She delivers the simulation message and then walks off the top of a Dauntless building. Death The Dauntless traitors and Erudite had attacked the loyal Dauntless while they were still staying with Candor. They injected a long-lasting transmitter into their arms that allowed them to be under a simulation whenever the Erudite wished. On the first night of their return to the Dauntless compound, she was among the first three who were put under the simulation. She, along with Hector and a young girl, named Kee, were brought up involuntarily to the roof to deliver a message, that if they do not hand over two Divergent, more people under a simulation would die like she would every two days. With that, she walked off the roof; Tris and Christina were only able to save Hector instead of her. Tris wished she could have saved her, but knew Lynn would be broken without Hector. Relationships Hector Marlene is the friend of his older sister. Uriah Pedrad Uriah and Marlene start dating during Insurgent, shortly before her death. Tris saw them kissing during dinner in Dauntless headquarters. When Lynn was dying, she confessed to Uriah she had loved Marlene, even though it was known that Marlene couldn't love her back because she was dating Uriah. Lynn Marlene was close friends with Lynn even while they were kids in Dauntless. When they were initiates, they could often be seen together. Lynn was devastated after Marlene's death. Tris Prior Marlene and Tris weren't as close as she was with Lynn but they were still friends. Personalities Marlene is described to have a 'childish joy' about her. She's easygoing and has an easy sense of humor.It is also described by Tris that Marlene has a "flirtatious smile". Tris noted a change in Marlene's demeanor as a result of the simulation in Divergent: she remarks that she used to walk with a 'skip in her step' and that her stride had grown more elegant and grown-up, which leads Tris to wonder what she'd done during the simulation that had caused her to lose her 'innocence'. Film Portrayal Marlene was portrayed by British model and actress Suki Waterhouse in Insurgent (2015). Trivia *Marlene was not featured in the Divergent Film due to scripting or casting issues. Category:Dauntless Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters